


I Lost Her Too

by Coffeecupp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupp/pseuds/Coffeecupp
Summary: Johnny finds himself sitting alone on a very gloomy day that is the anniverary of the passing of his mother. Preston keeps him company and shares his past involving his own mother.
Kudos: 4





	I Lost Her Too

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny (age 20) is Arwen's (Harrison's daughter) boyfriend. Preston (age 37) is Arwen's uncle and Harrison's (brother) best friend.
> 
> Based on the OPERATION HOME RUN (OHR) project. Johnny's character is created by ZodiacBiologist.
> 
> I am not the best at writing, but I tried my best! Enjoy.

It was a very gloomy day, the anniversary of the death of Johnny's mother. Johnny would find himself sitting alone and just being lost in his own thoughts that day, though he really wouldn't mind company, his new family was very understanding and supportive, after all.

"Hey." A familiar voice snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, Mr Goodplay." Johnny smiled, and greeted the lanky man, scooping to the side to make room for him to sit.

"Just call me Preston, kid." Preston chuckled and playfully nudged the boy with his elbow.

"Oh, heh! Sure thing, uh- P...Preston, s-sir." Johnny stuttered.

"Close enough." The artist shook his head, grinning wide. "So...How you keeping?" He asked, concern in his voice. "You know- We're all a big loving family. We're all... weird, loud and noisy an'... Magical. Just not your typical average family. Blood may not connect us, but we share the love, ya know?"

Preston hanged his head, looking down at his shoes as he spoke, something about his tone made it seem like he was about to start tearing up.

"Yeah." Johnny nodded cracking a smile. "I-I get that. And really, I couldn't be more grateful. If it wasn't for Arwen..."

"I know." Preston cut him off. "I know, kid." He looked up, taking a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is... You can always come up to any of us and just, talk. Speak your mind. Personally, I am more than willing to listen. My son vents and rants about his problems to me all the time, I don't ask him to, he just does it." Preston explained, trying to comfort Johnny the best way he could.

Johnny had his eyes focused on Preston, listening to everything he was saying with great observation. Maybe it was the way he was wording things, maybe it was the tone he was saying them in, but everything just sounded to pure and genuine to Johnny.

The long-haired man gently pat the blue-haired boy's back a few times, and stood up. "Well, I better be on my way. Wife's making Jambalaya. Eh-heh, don't want to be late."

That got a giggle out of Johnny, who gently smiled and nodded. "I understand... Oh, uh, Preston! I mean- sir...Preston." Johnny reached out his hand holding Preston's wallet that he had forgotten on the bench.

"Oh, I'm an idiot. Thank you, Johnny." Preston chuckled, but before the boy got to hand him his wallet, a picture slid off the pockets, startling Johnny.

"Oh, fuck! S-Sorry, I-I got it, here." It was a picture of a woman. The blue-haired boy took a look at the old photograph, before handing it back to Preston, he asked, "Who is this? She has a wonderful dress." Johnny commented. That made Preston giggle wholesomely.

"She..." The artist sighed, sitting back down next to the boy. "She's my mother."

"Oh..." Johnny frowned, and looked at the picture with Preston. Preston was obviously lost in thoughts as he stared at the photograph and just said nothing for a few seconds.

"...Everything okay...?" The boy broke the silence, making the lanky man jump a bit.

"Sorry." Preston sniffled and smiled, facing back to look at the photograph in his hand once again. "I lost her, too... Years ago. She wasn't supposed to leave me so soon."

Preston began telling his story, going back exactly 32 years, at his old home, where he lived with his mom and dad.

-Preston's POV-

I was only 5 years old. My mother said she was going to go to the doctor...

"I won't be late, love, okay?"

I could hear fear in her voice, she begged me to stay in my room, and not go out unless I knew it was her. She gave me the key and asked me to lock my room from the inside. She was trying to protect me from my father.

"Okay, mommy." She cupped my cheeks, and gave me one last kiss on my forehead, and said, "My little Preston." as she felt my face for the last time. She closed the door, and I locked behind it, as I promised.

She left the house. I was sitting by the window, watching as she started the car and vanished in the thick foliage of the trees, until I couldn't see it no more.

I was scared of my father, unpredictable as he was, my mother could never trust him around me. I kept hearing footsteps outside my room. Coming...And going. I found myself sobbing in the corner of my room, not knowing where all this was going to lead to eventually.

Hours went by, and I was still locked in my room. I stayed awake, waiting to hear her voice. But I never did. It was dark, the only light illuminating the corner of my room, a little antique lamp, that was just starting to flicker.

My eyes started giving up on me, I couldn't stay awake no longer. I was so tired...I could just...Fall...

Then I heard it. Someone was finally calling my name... But it wasn't mom.

"Preston. Preston, open the door."

It was him, oh sweet Lord, save me. It was him. What did he want from me, where did mom go? I panicked, I pressed myself against the wall and remained silent. His voice was so stern and threatening, I remember it well.

"Preston, your grandmother is here to pick you up."

"Gram Gram...?" I mumbled, hesitating to move towards the door. After all, my mother said not to open to anybody, unless I knew it was her. And so I waited.

"Sweetie, please, open the door. We have to go..."

That was my grandmother, it really was her. But... Nothing of this made sense. Why... Why was she here and... Why did we have to go? I swallowed my fear, and unlocked the door. I was instantly greeted by the warm embrace of my grandmother. She held me tightly, and I hugged her back.

"G-Gram Gram... what's going on, I-" I chocked on my words as soon I saw my father's glare. Piercing and menacing.

"Come on, sweetie. You're coming with me now, I promise everything's going to be alright."

My grandmother tried to comfort me, she gently took my hand, and led me towards the exit. I had tears in my eyes again, as I looked back, I dared to speak to him,

"Where is she..."

He looked at me, dead in the eye, as I was waiting for his response, for what seemed like an eternity.

"She's not coming back." He finally replied, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Then everything suddenly made sense to me. Time had frozen, my eyes leaking all the tears I had been holding back all this time. And now, sitting in the back seat of the car, watching my home vanish in the distance as we drove, my little brain was still trying to answer the last question that had remained unanswered.

"Why... Why did she leave, Gram Gram...?" I asked, chocking on my tears.

She heard me, but she didn't respond. That's when the thought crossed my mind, the thought I never wanted to ever consider. She had died.

I later found out that she was involved in a fatal car accident, due to a seizure attack while she was driving. I didn't want to lose her that way, I didn't want to lose her when I needed her the most. But I was safe now, and as far as I knew, I wasn't going to see the monstrosity that was my father ever, ever again.


End file.
